Dreaming of You
by JackassVamFics
Summary: Bam has very explicate dreams. Bam/Johnny


Title: Dreaming of You

Disclamier: About as true as Don Vito is sexy. As far as I know this never happened!

I have no earthly idea how I found my way into Bam's bed, packed tightly against his chest. I should be in my own bed sound asleep, but instead I'm wide awake in Bam's muscular arms.

His breath hitched in and out on the back of my neck, giving me goose bumps. Light snoring filled the room.

Every now and then he would shift his weight, pushing closer to me. Sighing I forced my eyes closed, and in a matter of minutes I drifted into a soft doze.

Next time I awoke I could hear whimpering. My eyes slowly opened, and I turned to see Bam's eyes closed. Barely audible whispers and a groan came from his damp lips.

I felt the bed shake and something hard yet gentle rub into the crease of my ass. Bam had a hard on and was dry humping me and I moaned softly. It didn't help that we were both in boxers. He must be having one explicate dream.

His arm that was wrapped tightly around me, dug through my fair skin, drawing a gasp from my mouth. He grinded into me, as we both panted heavily. As much as I was enjoying this, I had to wake him.

I grabbed his arm and shook roughly, whispering, "Bam wake up!" He groaned loudly but did not stop any of his ministrations. "Bam!" I hissed louder.

He traced his hand down into my boxers and ran his fingers along my base. I tensed up and panted, "Oh god." He suddenly grabbed my cock firmly and slowly pumped me.

I squeezed my eyes shut and held onto his hip tightly. He nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck, and licked a trail down to my collarbone. I moaned and pushed into his palm, and he stroked faster.

Sweat formed on my forehead and my hair stuck in clumps.

Bam's other hand found its way to my ass. He rubbed his hand on the soft flesh and then guided a finger into my entrance.

I turned my head to see if he was awake and to my surprise his eyes were still shut. What the fuck was he dreaming about?

I whimpered at the dry intrusion and felt a burning sensation travel up my ass into my spine.

"Johnny.." Bam whispered.

My eyes widened and I thought. He's dreaming about me!

I grabbed his hand that was at my ass and tried to pull it off. Man was he strong in his sleep.

He added another finger that was a little wet from my juices and forced each finger deeper.

I cried out and jerked my body roughly. He squeezed his arm tighter around my waist and I felt my balls tighten.

"No no." I whispered.

Bam added a third finger stretching my ring of muscle and he rubbed the tips of his fingers along my prostate.

My breath got caught inside my chest and I panted wildly. And as I came, I screamed loudly, and suddenly the hands withdrew.

Bam sat up in bed quickly and glared wide eyed at me. A few tears had stained my cheeks and a blush covered my face.

"Did I just-" Bam started.

I sighed and said, "Yeah."

His gaze softened and he said, "Oh Johnny did I hurt you?"

I laughed awkwardly and said, "Bam it's fine, really. You didn't hurt me that bad.."

"That bad?" Bam asked concerned.

"Uhm, you did force your fingers inside me.." I said awkwardly as well.

Bam put his fingers in view and hesitated in sniffing them. They smelled raunchy and sour.

"I'm sorry babe." Bam said honestly.

"It's fine, felt kind of nice.." I blushed a darker shade of crimson as he said this.

Bam smiled and pushed me back down on the bed. Our lips met in a passionate yet gentle kiss. No one fought for dominance, though our tongues battered along each other. I wrapped my arms around Bam's neck, moaning at the sweet friction.

We released for air and Bam pulled both of our boxers off.

Bam ran his fingers down my chest, tugging lightly at my hardened nipples along the way.

He lent down to capture my lips again, and I took that moment to flip Bam over, so I was straddling his bare thighs.

"You just lay there and let me do all the work this time.." I whispered huskily in his ear.

I saw Bam's cock twitch at my naughty words. "Okay." He breathed.

Slowly I brought my mouth down to his member and looked up once before lowering my mouth down onto him. Bam moaned loudly and grabbed a fistful of my hair.

I bobbed my head a couple of times before deep throating him. He wasn't long, but wide. I grabbed the base and stroked as I quickly filled half of him in my mouth. Then I hummed and glared up at him.

His mouth was open and he had his eyes shut tight. Keeping up my ministrations, he finally came and filled my mouth with hot sticky liquid.

I pulled off and a string of spit followed. Licking my lips, I brought my mouth up to his to kiss him once again.

"You taste so good." I moaned.

"Yeah." He said lazily. "Now go back to bed."

I pouted and said, "That's it?"

"For today. Tomorrow we'll go further, but now we sleep." He reassured.

"Fine.." I said.

We laid back down and he cuddled close to my back. I hope he has that dream again.

* * *

Ya not so happy about the ending but heh, not to shabby.

**Feedback is food, feed the author.**

**Feedback is sex, hump the author.**


End file.
